1. Field of the Background
The present disclosure relates generally to discharging a fluid from a spray device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for discharging a fluid from a pressurized aerosol container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A discharge device for an aerosol container typically includes an actuator mechanism for engaging a nozzle of the aerosol container. Conventional actuator mechanisms include motor driven linkages that apply downward pressure to depress the nozzle and open a valve within the container. Typically, these actuator mechanisms are unwieldy and are not readily adaptable to be used in a stand-alone manner and a hand-held manner. Further, many of these actuator mechanisms exhibit a great deal of power consumption.
One example of a conventional actuator for an aerosol container includes a base and a plate extending vertically therefrom. A bracket extends transversely from the plate and is adapted to support the container. A solenoid is mounted to the bracket over a top end of the container. A U-shaped bracket is affixed to a shaft of the solenoid and is movable between first and second positions. When the solenoid is energized the U-shaped bracket is forced downwardly into the second position to engage with and depress a valve stem of the container, thereby opening a valve within the container and causing the emission of fluid therefrom.
In another example, a device for automatically spraying a fluid from an aerosol container includes a valve unit mounted on a top end of the container. The valve unit includes an interiorly disposed valve and a vertically depressible valve rod for opening the valve. A floating valve is disposed within the device and is attached to the vertically depressible valve rod. A bi-metal member is disposed within the device and is adapted to snappingly change its shape dependent on the level of heat provided to same. During an in use condition, the bi-metal member forces the floating valve downwardly to open the valve and allow the discharge of fluid from the container.
In yet another example, a spray dispenser utilizes a bi-metallic member to vertically actuate a plunger or valve stem to release an aerosolized fluid from within a container.
Further, a different example includes an overcap having an actuator mechanism with a vertically actuable plunger mounted thereon. The overcap is mounted onto a top end of an aerosol container, wherein the container includes a valve element extending outwardly therefrom. The valve element is vertically depressible between a first closed position and a second open position. During use, a signal is received by the actuator mechanism to cause a solenoid to drive the plunger downwardly and vertically depress the valve stem, thereby causing the emission of fluid through an outlet of the valve element.
In still another example, a flexible nozzle for filling containers with a fluid includes a nozzle with four flaps. A marmen wire is integrated into each of the four flaps. The marmen wire is made from a transformable material such as nitinol or a piezoelectric material. Upon the application and removal of heat or electricity to the marmen wire, same transforms alternatively between a contracted and an extended position to regulate the flow of fluid during a container filling process.